Summer Kiss
by ChweBaby98
Summary: "Terkadang orang yang saling mencintai bisa menyakiti satu sama lain tanpa mereka sadari, hanya ego yang terus tinggi tentu saja membuat gerbang perpisahan terbuka dengan lebarnya bagi orang yang tidak bisa mengalahkan egonya demi satu sama lain, namun bagi orang yang mampu mengalahkan egonya tentu saja pintu kebahagiaan akan terbuka lebar bagi keduanya" Jeonghan Jeongcheol SVT


_Summer Kiss_

 _Cast :_

 _Yoon Jeonghan_

 _Choi Seungcheol_

 _Other Cast : Find by yourself_

 _Pairing : Jeongcheol_

 _Genre : Romance, Drama_

 _Inspired by : CLC – Summer Kiss_

 _Author Note : GS for ukeline_

 _Happy Reading..._

 _Do you remember the sound of the waves?_

 _The summer night we spent holding hands?_

 _We looked at the stars in the sky_

 _And promised that we'll never change_

Aku memandang tubuhku yang dibalut dengan gaun berwarna putih, rambut panjangku kini dibiarkan terurai. Aku terus tersenyum menatap pantulan wajahku di cermin, make up yang tipis, rambutku yang aku warnai menjadi coklat. Tidak salah kemarin aku menghabiskan seharian di salon dengan melakukan perawatan ini itu. Aku sangat suka ke salon pft tentu saja aku seorang yeoja. Tapi menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam atau seharian it's like hell, bagaimana tidak? Aku kelaparan asal kalian tau. Setiap aku mau makan pasti ada saja, awalnya aku ingin memecat pegawaiku tapi mengingat hasilnya aku sungguh bangga, oh? Aku adalah pemilik salon dan seorang designer ya walaupun Salon adalah warisan dari mama tapi setidaknya aku sudah berusaha mengelola dengan baik. Aku tersenyum sesekali mengingat kejadian di liburan musim panas 3 tahun yang lalu.

Liburan musim panas, liburan musim panas itu saat aku menjalin hubungan dengannya. Cahaya matahari yang langsung menyinari kami saat liburan musim panas 3 tahun lalu. Hari dimana kami memutuskan untuk berkencan, waktu itu kami menikmati liburan musim panas squad kami. Squad yang terdiri dari beberapa anak popular di kampus walaupun berbeda jurusan, basically beberapa dari kami memang sudah kenal sebelum masuk kampus, ada pula yang di ajak karena menjadi pasangan dari anggota squad kami. Ah apa squad kami hanya berisi yeoja? Tentu saja tidak, kami tidak perduli pada gender, orientas sexual, ras atau apapun itu. Menurut kami, kita semua itu sama. Itu selogan kami "we all same, we all in this together". Mungkin terkesan kuno but it's true, kita selalu membantu satu sama lain. Stop talking about my squad, now it's time to remember about that summer night… when all of this begins….

[FLASHBACK]

"Jeonghan ah!" panggil seorang namja sambil berjalan ke arahku, ya namaku Yoon Jeonghan. Dan namja yang memanggilku tadi Kim Mingyu kekasih dari sahabatku Jeon Wonwoo

"Ne Mingyu ah?" balasku sambil sibuk menusuk beberapa sosis untuk acara BBQ nanti malam

"Seungcheol hyung mencarimu" ujar Mingyu sambil menunjuk kearah Seungcheol yang berada di dekat pantai. Akupun menyerahkan sosis yang sudah aku tusuk ke Seungkwan lalu langsung berjalan menghampiri Seungcheol.

"Jeonghan ah, ayo jalan kita perlu mencari beberapa ranting disekitar sini" ujar Seungcheol lalu mengengam tanganku, asal kau tau saja aku sudah menyukai Seungcheol cukup lama sejak aku masih berada di bangku SMA, ya aku dan Seungcheol dulunya satu sekolah dan berujung lagi satu kampus walaupun berbeda jurusan. Aku beruntung bukan?

Sembari mencari ranting tanpa aku sadari Seungcheol sedang asik memandangi langit, aku hampir saja mendengus kesal namun gagal saat Seungcheol mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku bahagia.

"Jeonghan ah, jadilah kekasihku? Ayo jangan pernah berubah tetap menjadi sosok Jeonghan yang aku tau dan aku akan tetap menjadi Choi Seungcheol yang menyanyangimu"

"Iya aku mau dan aku berjanji untuk itu"

Kami berjalan kembali dengan beberapa ranting di tangan kami dan disisi lain bergandengan. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling bahagia untukku, menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang selama ini aku cintai adalah salah satu mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Seungcheol-ah semoga tidak ada yang berubah dari kita berdua ya? Aku sangat mencintaimu.

 _Without knowing_

 _I lay my head on your wide shoulders_

 _You shyly smiled_

 _And came closer to me with tremble_

"Hari ini untuk merayakan merayakan berdirinya seventeen yang kesatu tahun dan hari jadi our parents" aku hanya tertawa mendengarkan perkataan Soonyoung, sungguh namja yang merupakan kekasih dari Jihoon benar benar mood boaster di Squad kami.

"Kajja makan makan" ujar Seungkwan

"Ya! Seungkwan-ah tidak ada hal lain selain makanan dalam otakmu?" Tanya Seokmin sambil hampir memukul kepala Seungkwan dengan menggunakan tusukan sate yang masih tersisa

"Bisakah hari ini makin gila? Aku muak melihat kalian bertengkar" ujar Jihoon yang langsung disetujui oleh Wonwoo. Aku hanya tertawa lalu menyandarkan kepalaku ke pundak Seungcheol

"Guys stop, kalian membuatku pusing" ujar Jisoo lalu memijat keningnya

"Jisoo? Kenapa? Kamu hamil?" ujar Mingyu

"Seokmin akhirnya jadi ayah" ujar Soonyoung heboh

"YOSH! USAHAKU SETIAP MALAM BERHASIL" ujar Seokmin dengan suara yang cukup kencang

"Seok hyung jangan keras keras nanti Jisoo nuna keguguran" ujar maknae kami, lee chan

"Oh iya maaf sayang" ujar Seokmin

"KALIAN SEMUA GILA APA?! MANA MUNGKIN AKU HAMIL DASAR STRESS KALIAN" ujar Jisoo dengan emosi yang menggebu gebu.

"Mereka aneh" ujarku sedikit berbisik kepada namja yang baru menjabat menjadi kekasihku

"Iya, tapi kita beruntung mempunyai mereka" ujar Seungcheol sambil tersenyum manis

"Dan aku beruntung mempunyaimu juga Cheol" ujarku yang membuat Seungcheol tersenyum dengan sedikit semburat merah. Namja itu mengalungkan tangannya di pundakku lalu mengecup keningku

"aku mencintaimu yoon jeonghan"

"aku juga mencintaimu choi seungcheol"

"sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar lebih baik kita makan sambil berbagi cerita" ujar Seungcheol menengahi.

Seungcheol dianggap sebagai sosok leader dan ayah dari Squad kami dan aku adalah sosok ibu bagi mereka. Bahkan terkadang tanpa malu mereka memanggil kami dengan sebutan 'eomma' dan 'appa'. Aku ingat saat pertama kali mereka memanggilku eomma dan seungcheol menunjukkan wajah seolah dia sangat menyukai panggilan yang ditujukan kepadaku itu. Aku sangat menyukai campfire karena saat itu kami dapat berkumpul bersama dan saling berbagi cerita.

"Aku ingat saat menyatakan perasaanku ke Jihoon, waktu itu hujan deras dan kami sedang pergi berkencan di Lotte world. Aku tidak membawa payung sama sekali dan Jihoon hanya menggunakan kaos cukup tipis, aku memayungi tubuh mungilnya dengan jaketku beruntung sekali waktu itu aku bawa mobil coba kalau tidak mungkin kami akan basah kuyup. Aku menyatakan perasaanku di dalam mobil dengan keadaan yang benar benar tidak baik, dan beruntung jihoon menerimaku, walaupun aku sangat jahil tapi aku sangat menyayanginya" ujar Soonyoung sambil mengacak rambut kekasih mungilnya

"Kalau aku ketika Wonwoo sedang diperpustakaan, kalian taukan bagaimana kerasnya perjuanganku untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo? Bahkan aku yang awalnya playboy harus bertaubat demi seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Aku menyatakan perasaanku berulang kali dan hanya di balas dengan kata 'bacot' hahaha. Dari Wonwoo aku belajar bahwa hidup keras man butuh perjuangan untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita mau, dan aku ngerasa beruntung bahwa Wonwoo menerimaku setelah berusaha untuk kesekian kalinya, dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menyianyiakan Wonwoo sedikitpun" ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum kearah Wonwoo yang hanya dibalas dengan bola mata wonwoo yang memutar, meskipun seperti itu pipi Wonwoo berubah menjadi sedikit merah.

Dan begitulah malam pertama kami, kami habiskan dengan bercerita tentang bagaimana cara mendapatkan pasangan kami masing masing sementara aku dan Seungcheol hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali menanggapi karena bagi kami, kebahagiaan kami cukup untuk di ketahui kami saja. Atau mungkin suatu saat nanti kami bagikan dengan anak-anak kami. Aku tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi seungcheol lalu memejamkan mataku.

 _Do you remember the sounds of the wind?_

 _We walked on the beautiful night sea_

 _As we looked at the moon in the sky_

 _We promised we'd never let go_

Hari ini 1 bulan pasca aku dan Seungcheol menjalin hubungan, dan kini kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai hanya berdua saja. Ayolah kami jarang menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dan hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat aku tunggu, hey jangan bilang aku yeoja yang tidak tidak karena hanya berduaan dengan Seungcheol di villa orangtua Seungcheol. Tentu saja kami tidur di tempat yang berbeda. Aku dan Seungcheol sepakat untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak tidak sebelum menikah dan tentu saja kami sangat menjaga akan hal itu.

"Bulannya Indah ya?" ujar Seungcheol mengagetkanku, aku mengedarkan pandanganku kearah bulan, bulan malam ini tampil dengan full moonnya.

"Iya bulannya sangat Indah" ujarku sambil melihat jemari kami

"Tapi kau lebih indah Jeonghan-ah" ujar Seungcheol yang langsung membuat semburat merah tampak sangat jelas di pipiku

"Aigoo manisnya" ujarnya lalu mencubit pipiku pelan

Kami terus berjalan secara berdampingan sambil mengengam jemari satu sama lain. Suatu hari nanti jika kami memang harus berpisah karena mungkin kami tidak di takdirkan untuk satu sama lain aku berharap Seungcheol akan ingat kenangan kami saat ini. Aku langsung terdiam dan namja itu menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Jeonghan-ah ada apa?"

"Kamu dengar tidak suara angin?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya dengan polos

"Iya kenapa han?"

"Merdu bukan?"

"Kau ini ada ada saja Jeonghan, untung aku mencintaimu"

"kalau kamu tidak mencintaiku apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mungkin berteriak 'Ada Orang Gila' saat ini"

"Yak dasar!"

"Jeonghan-ah?"

"Nde?"

"Mari berjanji untuk tidak melepaskan satu sama lain mulai sekarang?" ujar Seungcheol sementara aku? Aku menitihkan airmataku. Ketakutanku akan perpisahan kini di terjawab bahwa seungcheol berjanji untuk tidak melepaskan satu sama lain.

Semua ketakutanku ini bermula saat aku duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, waktu itu aku sedang asik bermain dengan papaku saat kejadian dimana aku tau dia menyimpan yeoja lain dibelakang mama. Lalu papa pergi selama 6 tahun dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya sama sekali, beliau hanya memberikanku sebuah cellphone namun jarang menghubungiku. Dan aku menghadapi kenyataan diusiaku yang masih muda kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuaku berpisah dan aku harus mengetahuinya dan tidak mengatakannya pada adikku. Beberapa tahun berlalu ketika aku menginjak bangku SMP disitu aku mempunyai kekasih untuk pertama kalinya, namanya Shin Hoseok, aku sangat mencintainya dan kau tau apa? Dia hanya memanfaatkanku untuk mendapatkan sahabatku, Lee Minhyuk dan aku sungguh beruntung bahwa Minhyuk tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakiti perasaanku. Ketakutan akan percintaan membuatku takut untuk membuka hati sampai suatu hari aku bertemu dengan Seungcheol, ketua Osis di SMA kami dan aku adalah wakilnya.

"Hey Jeonghan? Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"Iya, aku berjanji Cheol" ujarku sambil tersenyum dengan tulus

Mungkin aku mulai harus belajar bahwa mencintai tidak selamanya berakhir tragis seperti kisah yang mengelilingiku. Aku belajar bahwa jatuh cinta pasti akan merasakan jatuh, tidak selamanya berada dalam masa yang dinamakan bahagia. Terkadang orang yang saling mencintai bisa menyakiti satu sama lain tanpa mereka sadari, hanya ego yang terus tinggi tentu saja membuat gerbang perpisahan terbuka dengan lebarnya bagi orang yang tidak bisa mengalahkan egonya demi satu sama lain, namun bagi orang yang mampu mengalahkan egonya tentu saja pintu kebahagiaan akan terbuka lebar bagi keduanya. Dan aku harap kita berdua seperti itu. Karena jujur selama aku mengenalmu aku belum pernah melihat kamu meninggikan egomu demi kepentingan bersama dan I'm glad I have you Cheol.

"Aku menyanyangimu Choi"

"Aku juga menyanyangimu Jeonghan-ah"

 _We were playfully talking_

 _Then we met eyes_

 _You shyly smiled_

 _And came close to me with a tremble_

1 tahun berlalu pasca hubunganku dan Seungcheol berjalan dengan mulusnya, bukan berarti mulus dalam artian tidak pernah bertengkar atau tidak punya masalah diantara kami. Well tentu saja aku dan Seungcheol sering bertengkar hanya saja yang membedakan adalah bagaimana cara kami mengatasinya. Seungcheol tau bahwa aku sangat berkeinginan untuk menyelesaikan masalah kami tepat sebelum kami pergi tidur. Ah kami memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartement yang sama karena terakhir kali aku menemukan apartement Seungchepl sangat berantakan dan tidak ada makanan apapun disana. Hanya 3 bungkus ramen dan beberapa air putih mineral saja. Pantas Seungcheol tampak tidak terurus karena kesibukan dia dalam penelitian. Well aku juga sama sibuk tapi yang membuat kami berbeda adalah aku masih memperdulikan penampilanku dengan baik.

"Seungcheol-ah waktu itu aku tau kau hanya memakan ramen setiap hari memangnya perutmu tidak sakit huh?" ujarku sambil duduk di sofa miliknya

"Tidak, aku hanya memakan ramen saat malam datang. Saat pagi dan siang aku akan makan di kampus" ujarnya sambil mengelus pipiku pelan

"Aku khawatir kamu jatuh sakit tuan Choi" ujarku pelan sambil menunduk, aku sedikit menyalahkan diriku karena aku terlalu sibuk hingga melupakan kekasihku

"Aku baik baik saja Yoon, jadi bagaimana dengan judul skripsimu?" Tanya Seungcheol yang membuatku mendegus pelan

"Aku memikirkan untuk mendesain model baju yang cocok dengan budget murah"

"Bukankah Budget murah akan menghasilkan baju yang jelek? Bagaimana dengan kekurangan nanti sayang?"

"Begini aku berfikir untuk menggunakan barang barang sisa milikku" ujarku pelan

"Jeonghan sayang bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan barang sisa milikmu jika kamu akan merengek minta hal yang sama tapi dibelikan dalam wujud baru? Bagaimana jika prodakmu harus dibuat secara masal think again Han"

"Iya juga ya"

"Aku kemarin sempat memikirkan untuk membantumu bagaimana dengan mode baju yang memang sudah banyak tapi kau tambahkan beberapa tambahan, kau tau kan yeoja jika menggunakan dress akan menghabiskan waktu berjam jam hanya untuk mencocokkan warna pakaian dengan sepatu, tas atau topi? Bagaimana jika kau buat baju yang bisa di program sesuai keperluan yeoja? Kau bisa minta tolong sama Minhyuk berhubung kekasihnya anak teknik" ujar Seungcheol

"Minta tolong pada Minhyuk mungkin ide yang bagus, tapi kau tidak apa-apa jika aku meminta tolong kekasihnya Minhyuk?" tanyaku sambil menatap polos Seungcheol

"Tentu saja, well aku pasti akan cemburu tapi demi kesuksesanmu kenapa tidak hm?" ujar Seungcheol sambil mengelus rambut panjangku, Sosok Seungcheol inilah yang membuat aku merasa nyaman, sosok dia yang dewasa dan mengalahkan egonya demi kepentinganku. Aku tersenyum manis lalu memeluk lengannya

"Bagaimana denganmu dan proposalmu?"

"Sudah berjalan dengan baik aku bahkan sudah mendapatkan perusahaan mana untuk magang" ujar Seungcheol aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum lalu mengecup pipinya

"Semangat untuk kita berdua! Kita pasti bisa wisuda bersama!" ujarku pelan

"Berbicara mengenai Wisuda, bagaimana dengan wisuda adikmu? Aku benar benar minta maaf tidak bisa hadir, kau taukan aku kemarin mengantarkan proposal. Aku akan membelikan dia hadiah besok, besok antar aku ke rumahmu ya?"

"Semua berjalan lancar, Arra besok kita akan kesana sekaligus mengunjungi Minhyuk"

 _Your pure eyes_

 _I hope they never change even after a long time_

 _Preciously engrave our eternal love_

 _Into your heart_

[FLASHBACK OFF]

Aku tersenyum hari ini lebih dari yang biasanya, pandanganku tertuju pada Seungcheol yang sekarang berdiri di depan pastur. 3 tahun menjalin hubungan membuat kami memantapkan diri untuk mengikat hubungan kami di jenjang yang lebih serius. Aku tersenyum dengan pipi yang merah. Seungcheol melamarku 3 bulan yang lalu saat kami pergi ke Jeju bersama keluarga inti kami. Waktu Seungcheol melamarku eomma dan eomonim bahkan ikut meneteskan air matanya karena terharu, jangan tanya bagaimana diriku. Well sebenarnya aku lebih parah, maksudnya aku bahkan merusak make upku. Dan setelah menyiapkan segalanya tepat hari dimana kami menjalin hubungan kini kami meresmikan pernikahan kami.

Aku berjalan dengan sedikit lambat saat berjalan menuju altar, ayolah aku gugup! Di depan altar sudah ada Seungcheol yang tersenyum dengan manis, bride maid yaitu Wonwoo, Seungkwan dan Myungho sementara groom maid ada Mingyu, Vernon dan Jun, serta ada Pendeta dan Sofia, adik Vernon yang bertugas membawakan cincin. Jihoon, Jisoo dan Dokyeom bertugas sebagai yang memainkan alat musik sementara Leechan dan Soonyoung bertugas sebagai MC, aku sungguh beruntung mempunyai mereka dan Oh ya Tuhan kenapa aku sangat gugup padahal kemarin semua sahabatku (tentu saja yang yeoja) menyemangatiku. Dan tanpa aku sadari kini aku sudah berada di depan Seungcheol.

"Abeoji menitipkan Jeonghan padamu ya Seungcheol" ujar Appa sambil menyerahkan tanganku ke Seungcheol sementara aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan pipi yang memerah

"Aku akan menjaga Jeonghan sepenuh hatiku" ujar Seungcheol

Sebelum upacara pengikatan janji suci kami di ucapkan Pastur mengucapkan beberapa firman firman tuhan yang sebenarnya semakin membuatku gugup, hari ini aku akan mengucapkan janji sehidup semati dengan orang yang sangat aku sayangi. Aku melirik kearah Seungkwan yang menyuruhku untuk menetralkan nafasku dan tangan Seungcheol yang terus mengelus jemariku, aku rasa Seungcheol juga gugup sama sepertiku hanya saja dia tidak terlihat begitu gugup karena mungkin dia ingin menenangkanku. Sang Pastur menatapku dan Seungcheol dengan lembut, lalu tersenyum, Kami memutar badan untuk menghadap satu sama lain aku rasa Seungcheol bisa melihat betapa gugupnya aku saat ini dengan jelas.

"Saudara Choi Seungcheol, bersediakan anda, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang orang yang berada di hadapan anda saat ini, seorang yang anda tatap? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai hal yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik dan beriman, menuntunnya kejalan yang benar, menjadi tempat untuknya bergantung bagi dia dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda?" tanya sang Pastur kepada Seungcheol

"Saya bersedia"

"Saudari Yoon Jeonghan, bersediakan anda, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang orang yang berada di hadapan anda saat ini, seorang yang anda tatap? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai hal yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi istri yang baik dan beriman, menuntunnya kejalan yang benar, menjadi tempat untuknya bergantung bagi dia dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda?" tanya sang Pastur padaku

"Ya, Saya bersedia"

"Kedua mempelai silahkan menyematkan cincin di jari manis pasangan anda sebagai tanda bahwa kalian telah memyematkan janji di antara satu sama lain" ujar Sang pastur, Seungcheol mengambil cincin yang dibawa oleh Sofia lalu menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisku, begitupula denganku.

"Dan sekarang, saya mengumumkan anda sebagai sepasang suami istri bukan lagi dua melainkan satu, satu dalam perhatian, satu dalam takdir, satu dalam kasih, dan satu dalam hidup, sampai akhir hidup kalian. Silahkan mencium pasangan anda" ujar sang Pastur. Seungcheol menghapus jarak yang ada di antara kami lalu mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

Tuhan, terimakasih telah membawaku untuk bertemu dengan Seungcheol, aku sangat beruntung telah memiliki dia dalam hidupku, aku akan menjaga cinta kami seperti apa yang kami janjikan di hadapanmu. Tolong berkati cinta kami ini hingga akhir nafas kami.

 _Like a dream, like the ocean_

 _A blue light wrapped around us_

 _With our names craved into the sand_

 _It was a beautiful memory of us_

 _Summer kiss_

Spanyol menjadi tujuan kami untuk bulan madu, awalnya aku tidak ingin pergi jauh jauh karena aku sangat ingin membantu mama disalon serta mengerjakan desain baju untuk fashion week tapi orang tua kamilah yang berkuasa jadi apa boleh buat, well walaupun dari dulu aku sangat ingin pergi ke Spanyol, lebih tepatnya ke Catalunya. Aku mengembungkan pipiku, menatap bosan pemandangan lautan dihadapanku ini, bukan aku bukannya tidak menikmati bulan maduku hanya saja, aku sangat bosan karena seharian ini Seungcheol sibuk dengan Cellphonenya. Sungguh aku ingin membanting Cellphonenya karena ia terus saja mengabaikanku lebih memilih menjawab panggilan dari sekertarisnya. Seharusnya aku membawa buku gambarku untuk menggambar design design yang aku perlukan tapi orangtuaku menahannya

"Terus saja abaikan aku" ujarku sambil mendegus kesal, tanpa aku sadari ada sepasang tangan yang memeluk pinggangku

"Sayang maaf"

"Sudah selesai bercumbu dengan tugas tugasmu tuan? Oh atau lebih menyenangkan mendengarkan suara sekertarismu dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu dengan istrimu di saat seperti ini?" ujarku dengan mempoutkan bibirku

"Hey, I'm so sorry sayang. Aku tidak ada maksud untuk mengabaikanmu tapi tugasku benar benar banyak Han"

"Oh yasudahlah" Ujarku lalu berjalan ke meninggalkan Seungcheol menuju ke dapur

"Jeonghan ah" aku hanya terdiam saat merasakan tangan kekar seungcheol memeluk pinggangku. Aku melepas pelukannya dan mengambil beberapa bahan dan alat alat memasak, hanya sebuah pasta dan meatball yang aku buat malam ini karena moodku benar benar buruk pasca Seungcheol mengabaikanku, bahkan ketika waktu sarapan dan makan siang tadi dia masih berkutat dengan cellphonenya

"Hey Jeonghan dengarkan aku sayang" Seungcheol memutarkan badanku menghadap padanya, aku hanya mengerutu sambil mempoutkan bibirku

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar, ayo sayang?" ujar Seungcheol aku masih mempoutkan bibirku dan dia mengambilkan jaketku begitu saja

Kami berjalan di pantai dengan cahata yang cukup minim okay salahkan ide bodoh seungcheol yang hanya membawa sebuah lentera di saat malam seperti ini. Jujur aku sangat takut kegelapan, bukan karena gelapnya just bagaimana kalau hantu tiba tiba datang kan tidak seru, masa aku sedang menghabiskan waktu bulan madu justru malah bertemu dengan setan. Tanpa aku sadari langkah kami terhenti disebuah lokasi yang sangat gelap dan demi tuhan Seungcheol yang bodoh itu tiba tiba melepaskan gandengannya dan mematikan lentera yang tadi dia bawa. Hanya kegelapan yang ada disekitarku.

"S-Seungcheol ah ini gelap, kamu dimana?" ujarku dengan suara bergetar, namun tetap tidak ada balasan dari sisi manapun

"Seungcheol aku takut" ujarku pelan dengan sedikit terisak

"Eomma hiks maafkan Jeonghan ya kalau Jeonghan belum jadi anak baik hiks, kalau Jeonghan di culik setan tolong bilang papa untuk memberitaukan Seungcheol kalau aku ingin cerai dengannya hiks" ujarku dengan menangis dengan menutup mataku menggunakan tanganku sendiri

"Jeonghan ah buka matamu"

Dengan mata yang di penuhi dengan air mata aku membuka mataku perlahan, dan menatap sedikit kunang kunang eh aniya itu bukan kunang kunang hanya lampu yang berasal dari lentera. Ada dua kursi disana dengan candle yang menyala serta beberapa kelopak bunga di sekeliling lambing hati yang di dalamnya disertai namaku dan Seungcheol. Dan 4 meter dari tempat berdiriku namja bodoh itu berdiri dengan setangkai bunga di tangannya.

"Jeonghan-ah maaf aku sudah mengabaikanmu tadi, sesungguhnya aku hanya membuat kenangan manis di bulan madu kita yang tidak akan kau lupakan. Aku mencintaimu Choi Jeonghan"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Choi Seungcheol"

 _Summer kiss, sunlight is dazzling_

 _As it's shines on us_

 _A beautiful summer dream love story_

 _Even when fall comes, we'll never forget each day_

Apa itu Cinta? Cinta adalah hal teraneh dan terlucu yang pernah aku fikirkan awalnya, cinta adalah hal yang tidak bisa di jelaskan secara jelas apa sebenarnya cinta itu, cinta datang datang dengan sendirinya kita tidak bisa menentukan kapan kita jatuh cinta dan kepada siapa kita jatuh hati. Ketika kau tidak percaya dengan apa itu cinta terkadang cinta justru datang dengan sendirinya. Seperti halnya denganku, aku tidak mengerti cinta, aku tidak percaya pada apa itu cinta. Dan kini 9 bulan setelah pernikahanku dengan Seungcheol aku sedang tengah mengandung anak dari namja yang membuatku percaya apa itu cinta.

Usia kandunganku baru memasuki bulan ke 5 tapi kami sudah sangat mempersiapkan segalanya, bahkan aku sudah tidak mengurus keperluan salon lagi karena kaki dan tanganku membengkak. Trisemester pertama moodku benar benar berantakan, dan aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur sama sekali tapi aku sangat beruntung Seungcheol selalu ada di saat aku butuh. Seperti saat ini, aku sedang sangat ingin makan blueberry dengan warna merah. Dan ini sudah 3 jam sejak seungcheol pergi namun ia belum kembali juga. Aku mengembungkan pipiku lalu menonton tv sambil memakan popcorn yang aku taruh di atas perutku, sejak aku hamil aku sering menggunakan perutku untuk menaruh mangkuk popcorn diatasnya. Aku menatap sekeliling mencari pembantuku namun nihil, aku mempoutkan bibirku lagi lalu melanjutkan memakan popcorn hingga tanpa aku sadari Seungcheol sudah berdiri membawakan jus blueberry.

"Gomawo"

"Sama sama sayang" ujarnya sambil mengelus surai rambutku

"Eummm… Seungcheol apa kau sudah makan?" tanyaku sambil meminum jus yang dia bawa, walaupun memang baby sangat ingin makan blueberry tapi aku sadar Seungcheol pasti kesusahan mencarinya

"Aku belum makan apapun kenapa?"

"Aku akan memasak untukmu" ujarku lalu berjalan kedapur namun tiba tiba tubuhku terangkat

"Seungcheol ah wae?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku memakanmu sebagai bayaran mencari blueberry tadi?"

"Aniya…" ujarku sambil mengeleng kepala, dia hanya tertawa lalu membawaku ke kamar dan menidurkanku, Seungcheol mengelus suraiku lalu tersenyum

"Aku tidak mau menyakitimu dan baby, karena aku sudah berjanji kepada tuhan, papa dan kamu sendiri untuk selalu menjagamu" ujarnya yang membuatku tersentuh

"Terimakasih karena sudah menjaga kami Seungcheol ah" ujarku tulus

'You're not looking for perfection in your partner. Perfection is all about the ego. With your soulmate, you know that true love is what happens when disappointment sets in and you're wiling to deal maturely with these disappointments' – Karen Salmansohn

The end -


End file.
